


The Village that Eats the Rain

by ThePinkMug



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePinkMug/pseuds/ThePinkMug
Summary: Mera lives in a village which people eats anything the rain brings.





	The Village that Eats the Rain

Mera lives in a village where everyone eats whatever falls from the sky. If it rains fishes, they will eat fishes for the day. If it rains frogs, they will make soup out of it for the day. Sometimes it rains vegetables, sometimes it rains mushroom. Mera and the people in the village have never learned to forage, fish, or hunt because everything has been provided at their doorstep.

 

One day it rains only water and people gather only water. They look at each other but then shrug their shoulder.

“We have no choice!” They say, “it is what has been taught to us.”

“Then it has been decided. Maybe this water has something more than water. We know not of any other way.”

 

Everyone goes home. They will have this water for lunch and for dinner. They do not think to find anything else, they only know how to feed on things that rain from the sky. 

 

Maybe tomorrow it will rain meat and vegetables as usual. Maybe later it will rain fishes and frogs again as usual.

 

But tomorrow never comes for Mera and the people in the village. Even the evening never comes for Mera and the people in the village. The water was poison.


End file.
